


Lies I've Told

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lies, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Triadic+ rhetoric (Lists) poem





	Lies I've Told

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: lies I've told using triadic rhetoric (lists)

  
  
I didn't do it!   
That's not mine.   
I have no idea what you're talking about.   
It starts simply enough   
as children   
testing boundaries   
pushing limits   
seeing how far you can go.   
Getting older, teenage trials   
I'm going to study at Karen's.   
Of course his parents will be there.   
I don't even like beer.   
Tumbling into young adulthood   
scared   
unprepared   
not ready to take on the world.   
I can't come into work.   
I'm sick   
With the flu.   
Stomach flu.   
Maybe I'll be better in the morning.   
Full adulthood hits unexpectedly   
marriage   
children   
mortgages   
What are we having for dinner?   
And you find the lying never stops   
I'm not tired.   
Yes, it's the same fish.   
Of course, I'd love to hear you sing it again.   
And in a stray, free moment   
so few and far between   
you wonder   
how things might have been   
different?   
similar?   
boring?   
if the lies never began.


End file.
